


Maybe They Aren't Ready...

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, sherlock freeform - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, F/M, Fluff, Intoxication, Some injuries, broken wings and fractured paws, dragon cuddles, not too graphic, slight dragonlock/kage or drakecroft/kage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: Kinda just typed out this on my laptop following what happened to me today at a convention. I know some might not make since but im depressed.........anyways enjoy this weird little story.





	Maybe They Aren't Ready...

The morning usually was hard for Kage to wake up but not this morning. Today she was going to one of her favorite events, a convention. DragonLock was also tagging along due to him being bored and no cases coming in. Kage had bought then tickets in advance so they wouldn't have to wait in line. Sherlock wore his normal attire but Kage wore more simple clothes that everyone could see her slightly different appearance. She flew down the stairs to find DragonLock leaning on the walk talking to NekomiJohn on the phone, “John says hi Kage” he rolls his eyes, “Tell him I said hi back” she smiles as she fixes her scarf, “Anyways you ready to go?” he asks as he slips his phone in his belstaff pocket and flicks his tail,”As ready as ever” she smiles and walks out. 

Instead of taking the usual cab to the event center they just fly there, no use in hiding what they were if everyone seen them on telly anyways. When they arrived everyone was shocked to see them, well more to see DragonLock than Kage. She casually made her way in and DragonLock hurried after her since people were now gathering to see them, “Do they always do this?” he asked in an annoyed tone as she led them to a secluded part of the center, “Heh yeah. People usually think im still just cosplaying” she chuckles and ties her scarf around her waist, “Cosplaying?” he blinks, “Dressing up as someone or something” she chuckles more as her body shifts and turns into a different type dragon, one that Sherlock was familiar with, “Alduin?” he raised an eyebrow, “Well we are going to a gaming convention and Alduin is a dragon from a video game versus myself” she glares off and checks her tail and arm wings then feet, “Yup all in working order. Lets go Sherly” she nods and walks out with him following with his hood up.

The convention was upstairs and since DragonLock wasn't one for being crammed in an elevator with other humans and Kage wasn't really in the best disguise to be crowded around they walked to the entrance hall and flew up to the upper hall and walked in. There were quite a few people there with panels and booths. DragonLock more or less followed Kage around since he was still new to all this gaming stuff. Kage eventually came up to the cosplay sign up and entered herself, “Anxiety hasn't taken over you?” he asks in a teasing way and she half punched him with her wing, “Hey, im trying to tame it silly” she laughed and nosed around to the rest of the booths before they headed to one of the halls and waited for the cosplay contest. It started about 25 minutes after she signed in but first were the kids. There were some kids dressed as Marvel or DC characters then some older ones as Nintendo characters but Kage rooted for the cutest one of all, a baby dressed as batman. When then decisions came in the baby didn't win but he was happy for them. The adult cosplay contest started and she got a look at her competition. Most of them were pretty good and one or two were kinda cheap. As usual she cheered for the ones she liked. When it was her turn, Sherlock wished her good luck and she walked up on stage. Everyone ooh'd and ah'd at her as she recited a line in dohvahzul to the crowd then she flew off the stage in a dazzling way. The last person to go up was a person with a foam plank of wood and a pig mask, “You will win over this guy” DragonLock says as she walks up beside him, “Original character. Nicely done but needs more work” she shrugs and watches as he walks off stage. 8 cosplayers were called up to the stage including Kage for the results. She anxiously hears them call out names. First place? Not her. Second place? Not her. Third? No. Last place was called, the pig got it. Kage stood there as the 4th place trophy was given to the pig beside her. 

In a fury she exhaled a cloud of smoke and flew off. Sherlock sighed and flapped his own wings to clear out the smoke, “Its alright everyone! Calm down! Shes....shes fine!” he called and everyone then noticed who he was as his hood had slipped off, “Was the dragon your partner?” someone called out, “Yes. It was” he glanced off and folded his wings, “It was brave of her to come here” someone else says and he jumps off the stage, ignoring everyone. There was no sign of Kage anywhere at the center so Sherlock assumed she left. He flew around London looking but to no avail so he called in backup, “John? I need your help. Ill explain later but I have to call horse boy and....my brother to help. I lost Kage”. Each of them searched a different side of town. Hours went by and there was still no sign of Kage. It wasn't until close to midnight that Sherlock got a call from his brother, “Ill be on my way” he nodded, “Did he find her?” John asked, “Yes, lets go. Shes not doing so well” DragonLock nodded. John rode on CenTrade's back to where DrakeCroft found Kage.

She was drunk and staggering along in the waves of the Thames, “Kage!” DragonLock called and went to run to her but DrakeCroft stopped him, “I would advise you against that brother mine....” he said in a low voice, “Why? We have been looking all over for her an-”, he was cut off by a huge ball of fire being burped out by Kage and her throwing a bottle at him, “Aye! Shuddup!” she yelled as a flame leaked from her mouth, “Oh....” Dragonlock paused and she she took another bottle from DrakeCroft, “Gimme mah boozbak yah cretin” she hissed and bit the bottle open, “Kage you shou-”, “AHDONTCAREFUCKOFF!!” she yelled at them and more flames shoot from her mouth, “We should just wait until she calms down” CenTrade whispers, “That could take a while.....alcohol effects her bad” DragonLock sighs. Kage downed 4 more liter sized bottles of various alcohols before she collapsed in a crying heap. At that point the gang thought it was in her best intrest to be taken back to the flat. DrakeCroft let her ride on his back as they all escorted her home. 

NekomiJohn and DrakeCroft stayed with DragonLock and Kage until the morning when she sobered out. In addition to a bad hangover she had also burned her left claw and face as well as broke her left wing and fractured her right ankle from what John suspected as her flying into something while drunk and allowing the alcohol to seep into her body and causing a back fire from when it ignited.where she sneezes sparks at times. John patched her up and gave the Holmes dragons the task of watching her until he came back to check on her. Once he left, Kage staggered into the livingroom and curled up in DragonLock's chair, “Would you like some tea Kage?” DrakeCroft asked and she nodded ever so slightly, “Hibiscus. One and a half spoons of sugar and an overflowing spoon of honey” DragonLock adds as he wraps a blanket around her, “Are you ok?” he asks and she hugs him, “I know Kage, I know.” he sighes and holds her, “You never did tell us what happened” DrakeCroft calls as he sits down a tray of tea and biscuits for her on table next to the chair, “Shall I tell him?” DragonLock asks and she nods. As DragonLock tells DrakeCroft what happened at the con she sipped on the tea. 

When he finished she whispered a single sentence, “Maybe, the humans arent ready”, there was a long silence then DrakeCroft sat beside her, “Humans are capricious creatures dear. Maybe those types didnt know it was you” he shrugged, “When they noticed me after she fled they knew who she was. I dont know why you want to be around them when they dont know greatness” DragonLock snorts as he walks over with more tea, “Perhaps its for the same reason you play violin Brother mine?” DrakeCroft glances at her and she nods, “But still, it doesnt matter that you didnt win. You always win in our books” DragonLock smiles and hugs her, “What would we all be without you anyways? You always help out my brother with his cases. You help me with....well you know” DrakeCroft glances off and itches behind his head, “You help John and Mary with their jobs and you help CenTrade track down crimials that arent enough to be cases for me as well. You help everyone. Thats much better than winning a dumb contest on looks” DragonLock drones on, “Ok ok I get it....thanks guys” Kage smiles and hugs them both. 

A few days later Kage recieves an email from the owners of the convention asking for her to come and meet them at the hall. Since she was still unable to wall or fly long distances DrakeCroft carried her on his back there while Sherlock flew ahead. They were greeted by tons of people in one of the halls, “Wow this is a lot of humans Kage” DrakeCroft glanced back at her as she slid off his back, “I know.....” she rolled her eyes and DragonLock helped her walk inside. It turned out to be a huge party for her so they could apologize for what happened. In the end Kage and the Homles dragons ended up having a pretty good time and Kage even got some special merch from some of the vendors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
